Dearest Rival
by anikkajen
Summary: He leaves Edo. She leaves the planet. Will they rediscover their feelings towards each other as their hearts grow fonder? OkiKagu. After the Farewell Shinsengumi time arc. ;)
1. PRINCESS

_AN:_ _Welcome_! _This_ _is_ _my_ _first_ _OkiKagu_ _fic_. _Setting_ _is_ _from_ _after_ _the_ _Farewell_ _Shinsengumi_ _Arc_. _I_ _hope_ _you_ _find_ _my_ _interpretation_ _curious_ _and_ _sensible_. _Enjoy_!

 **CHAPTER** **1**

 **Princess**

He hated her. The annoying way she talks, her crazy antics, her tactless actions, and that mouth which speaks of obscenities in this world. She was also crazy strong and temperamental as a broken fuse. Which was why he always took his lovely time annoying her everytime they met, coincidental or not.

He will always remember it well. The rosy shade of her cheeks in contrast to her flaming hair. Her fumed, flushed face always made his day. To him she was a routine, a simple game of crude verbal mockery to rile up his favourite playtoy. He always seemed to know where and how to push her buttons.

So when did she start to occupy his thoughts? He silently asked in his mind as he sank into the bed in one of the ship's cabins. They were currently airborne. He never gave his rival much thought before. It was only when the ship unanchored when her whole being started to etch itself into his brain.

She was a Yato, one of the most fearsome fighters in all across the galaxy. It was in their blood and genetics to fight like cold-blooded monsters. Yet she was more humane than he could ever become. Ruthless, but she could be most sensible as a flower. She looks as fragile as a China doll, but stronger than a hundred good men combined. Her weakness was the sunlight, but hiding from it only made her standout and brazenly shine at any dark day. And had the biggest heart compared to anybody else knew.

Most of all, she never judged. She never saw people from where they came from, or what they did, but instead of what they believed and how compassionate they live up to their principles.

He will always remember how she beguiled the naive and curious Tokugawa Soyo, the previous princess of Edo. Or how she thawed the heart of stone cold Miwaragumi Vice Captain, Isai Nobume. Her warm and friendly approach to the ruthless and suicidal killer and beheader, Ikeda Asaemon. She even considered herself the younger sister of the most scariest woman in Edo, Shimura Otae.

That was probably the reason she had her eyes on Yorozuya Danna. And that was probably also the reason why she never made him feel like he was the killer or manslayer that he was. But instead she saw him as a befitting rival.

Maybe he should start considering himself lucky. At the very least of his sadistic existence, there once was a China who thought of him as a lazy policeman who held his sword and protected their city with all his might. And as she said to him before they had to leave today, he protected two princessess from her crazy older brother.

Just once, just this once, was he be able to think of her as a princess of any sort. But never again. He said so to himself as he slipped his infamous eye mask right down to cover his eyes and drift off to sleep. It was going to be a long ride ahead of him.

 _Like, follow, or leave a review! I plan to make this 3-5 chapters long. I hope you enjoyed. ;)_


	2. CRIMINAL

_AN: Since this was my first fan fic, I didn't know what to expect! Thank you so much for the kind reviews and follows! I kept refreshing my mail, expecting for more. Hahaha_

 _Your support made me a bit concious about my writing, but I'll keep doing my best._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama. :)_

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Criminal**

I'm in love with a criminal.

Or so, Soyo-chan said. She ignored the fact that her friend herself was on the run from the government. The girl has started to read the weekly Shoujo jump and was immediately hooked. Ever since her brother died, she came back to live again in Edo. Kagura felt like she needed to see her and hear something normal other than rebel fights and stupid outer galactic news about her brother and father.

She was on her way home from her short visit. Wierdly, her friend started having these awkward set-up that she was, deep deep down in her heart, attracted to the sadist. She fended her off, saying there was no way in hell and that it was as impossible as Gin-chan's natural perm miraculously straightening, or Shinpachi burning his whole collection of Otsu-chan's merchandise. And that she might as well destroy every sokunbu factory in the entire galaxy, rather than actually submitting to that extreme sadist. The closest thing to intimate they will ever be is that if he licks her boots and dies happy, she added.

The timid girl laughed as she outmost and excessively rejected the whole idea. She defended his side, saying that young former officer was not all that bad. She was really thankful that he saved her life during the exchange with the Kiheitai. So Kagura instantly forgot about the insult that she was somehow inlove with the sadist. She was just pleased to see her friend smile again.

It was true, she couldn't change the fact that he fought with her stupid older brother to save her bestfriend. If he didn't injure Baka-mui enough during their fight, she never would have stood a chance against him.

She felt her heart sank and her guts clenched after she remembered those previous fights. Kamui-nii has sided with those evil space pirates who came to Edo and wanted to destroy the country. Not that they would ever succeed, not if she, Gin-chan, and maybe Shinpachi, or those policemen in black (and white) were here to protect the country. But in the end, he still kicked her ass and called her arrogant for ever standing up against him.

And that crow, even just remembering his presence made a chill run down her spine. That... That thing... Whatever is was... Gin-chan's previous teacher... Was strong as hell. She shuddered. Maybe even stronger than her Papi. She, Gin-chan, Nobume-chan and the sadist fought it all together. But they couldn't even go as far as scratch a hair on his body. His wounds heal as fast as they were inflicted (shying away her healing abilities). Even crashing a boat right in his face could only buy them but a few measly minutes.

She deter her way and instead went to the park were the sadist and her used to fight. It's been a week since the Shinsengumi disbanded and left the city. The three of them who chose to stay were on the run together with Zura and his dumb Jouishishi rebels. Gin-chan was enough, she hated to stay together with elderly men and linger in their stinky breaths.

She sat on tha sadist's favorite bench where he used to laze around and skip his work. He was a bad policeman, a tax robber, an ill mannered, rotten brat. She sighed. She would never admit it, not even to Soyo-chan, that she missed him and the usual spats they had together. Those days would seem like heaven compared to their current situation.

She remembered the last time they fought. Both of their wounds weren't fully healed yet, physically, mentally, or emotionally. But who was she to send him off without a fight? Not especially when it would seem that her rival was perhaps tired, or afraid, that they might not be able to come back to Edo alive. Just like their lord didn't. Or maybe he was afraid for them, the Yorozuya. We might not be able to live here in peace like before. She cursed that balding Nobunobu sitting on the crown now. He was the reason Soyo-chan lost her brother. She will never forgive him for that.

It was her duty as his rival to remind him that whatever happens, wherever the road takes them, no matter who they're up against, no matter if the were policemen or criminals, they can't give up. Why? Only because the only ones who should be able to defeat the other, are no one than themselves. And so she pushed him off of that bridge.

 _So, that's it for the second chapter! I'm not that confident with Kagura's POV but I hope I got my fingers around it. The next chapters are ready so please like, review, and follow the story for more updates! Thankies. *_


	3. HOMETOWN

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Hometown**

The next day, a sandy haired man recieved a parchment from Kondo-san. Their gorilla of a leader said that it was anonymous letter for him and acted a bit suspicious. He didn't know who it was from, nor did he know who the hell would have known about their whereabouts. Hijikata was suddenly alerted that maybe the bakufu had sniffed them out. But the older man just laughed. He argued that it was just a letter and personal owls might've sent it over the night.

The strong group of men were back in Bushu, hometown of their most elite members. Kondo-san decided it was a good place to start since it was where he first rounded up their first few men. Despite the disapproval Okita felt, he knew he was in no place to object. After all it was the place where they first met and knew the strange gorilla of a man, Kondo Isao.

It was good to be back after such a long time. The Isao family was still intact. They were pleased to house them as guests even if they were already dead men disowned by the governement. They welcomed them with open arms and decided to help in their cause. The Isao family were decent people, they even raised a wild gorilla to become a human being.

The gorilla knew it wasn't a good option. Him, Toshi, and Sougo had memories of the place they might not want to recall. But it was what was best for him and his men. As painful and unbearable as it was, they all needed to remember where they came from. Perhaps to get a clear vision of what they were fighting to protect for at the present.

Maybe that was the reason Kondo intended for him to recieve the letter and did not invaded his privacy. He had been a little off since they got here. He did his best to hide it. Yet his ghosts was not one could easily shake off.

Okita curtly excused himself from his elder brothers. He mentally reminded himself that they weren't the police anymore. They were simply brothers in arms. He proceeded to light an incense in the altar for his late sister and bowed down to offered a silent prayer. He was not a believer. But if there was anyone listening out there, be it Enma, Buddha or, Christ, he wanted to wish for their safety. And perhaps to say thank you. It was still a miracle their heads were still above their bodies at this moment.

And to her sister, dear sister, he wanted to say he was home.

And that moment, he let himself feel. He let himself remember every memory they shared in their home. His small family, the memories of her sister taking care of him all the time. He hadn't exactly be the good little brother, but her sister still loved him all the same.

Aneue.. He said to himself. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you here all alone. If I knew better, if I knew you were gonna leave so soon, maybe I should've... Maybe I shouldn't have left with Kondo-san. Maybe I should've.. If there was any other way.. Maybe if I was a better brother..

His heart broke again. He thought maybe he was too broke as a person not to be broken any further. But he was wrong. Those little shards of glass left still cut him as deep as it left him before.

Sometimes the thought crossed his mind and he would start to feel regret. Maybe if he didn't leave her sister here in Bushu and stayed instead, perhaps he had been able to look after her. Maybe if he didn't get ahead of himself.. Maybe if he wasn't so young and dumb.. What if he stayed? Then maybe she could have lived much longer.

He let a little tear and a small sob escaped him. After all, he was still a little boy in front of his older sister. He could ask himself all these questions. He could think of any other way he and his sister could have gotten around their situation and escaped the peril they fell into. But no matter how much he thought, it wouldn't be able to bring his sister back.

He wiped his face and then he remembered the letter Kondo handed him. He was briefly broken off from his trance. Where could the letter come from?

What surprised him more is whom the letter came from. It was sent from Edo. Moreover, it was signed by his biggest idiot rival, China.


	4. LETTER

**CHAPTER 4**

 **Letter**

He hated to admit, but his heart skipped a full beat. All previous hint of sorrow within him was gone momentarily and his mood did a quick turn around. Did she miss him already? This is too cheeky for a dumb girl like China, he thought to himself. He became a bit wary. There might be a bomb or a handful of boogers she sent via mail. He can never be too certain. It came from his rival after all.

But kidding aside, he had a sinking feeling that it wasn't going to be a love letter nor an explosive sent to blow up any second. He tore the evelope with his hands. His mind suggested that something must have gone terribly wrong. Or if not, why the letter? He pulled out a piece of paper. No booby traps. He proceeded to read.

 _I_ _don't_ _know when this letter would reach you. Hell, I wouldn't even know where you guys are at right now. I just sent this letter on a whim.Just like how I sent another letter like this to Gin-chan and the Odd Jobs._

Did she... leave? And without danna or the glasses guy knowing? A feeling of dread and helplessness sank at the pit of his core. He continued reading.

 _I am off to my home planet, Rakuyo. I'm sorry I have to break my promise to you that I would protect Edo in your stead. I just have to settle the score between me and my brother. And I'm off to see Papi soon too._

 _You just stay here as I slay vicious monsters and fight the strongest and biggest idiots in the entire galaxy. And I might get to meet the crow and kick his ass before you. Suits you, doesn't it? Don't worry, let the stronger predators hunt the monstrous creatures first. You weak balls stay there and wait. I'll come back to kick your hairy ass next._

The letter was - unexpected. It left him stunned for a few seconds as he deciphered its contents. His blockheaded, buffoon of a rival was on her way to space for a suicide mission. Moreover, she might be out there on her own.

But man, expect her to send a short and oblivious letter. He looked at the paper in his hands. Even half of it was just to insult him about how big ass she is. He was tempted to go back to the Isao mansion to tell them about it. But he didn't want anybody knowing that he and his rival were on terms of sent letters now. So maybe he would find a way to tell them without spilling all of its details.

Her family problems was something she couldn't burden Danna or the glasses guy. Wierdly stated, but he had met her biological family. The strongest man in the whole universe had been welcomed to their humble planet not a long time ago. And he had actually fought her psycho-killer brother most recently.

She had lost her mother though, or so he had heard. He glanced up to his sister's portrait. He did not have any memories of his mother. But it probably felt the same for her like when he lost his own sister. Another thing which they had in common, he mentally noted. He silenty folded the letter again and slipped it into the inner pocket of his hakama.

If he considered her overpowering bloodline and family background, he could only come up to the conclusion that her family issues could've been the worst across the galaxy. And she made mention of the blasted crow and his father Umibozu. The Harusame could also be involved in this turmoil.

He had to acknowledge, it was a bit cool that her father was the most bad-ass alien hunter in space. Or that her brother was, proven and tested with his own eyes, the strongest pirate among the Harusame. If he was any less skilled or sadistic, he could've died the moment they crossed sword/umbrella. Though those were the same reasons her life was complicated as it was.

He could not start to imagine how it was like for her. He started feeling apologetic and he sighed. His shoulders fell. For such a small kid, she seemed to have the biggest problems. Maybe her inhuman strength was a form of violent tendencies brought about by family issues. And her appetite was some sort of stress-eating. He decided he'll crack a joke about it to her next time.

He had a small family. But at least he was able to spend time with his sister and showed her that he loved her like a normal person. Maybe he would even forgive China now that she broke their promise and left Edo unprotected.

Was China going to be... okay? He furrowed his eyebrows as the thought crossed his mind. Okay, maybe he was a little bit worried. But he dismissed the idea immediately as it formed. He got her message loud and clear, they weren't finished yet and she was going to comeback.

He bowed and looked at the image of her sister one last time. Aneue, he spoke in his mind. Were off to kill bigger villains next time. I hope you're still looking out there for me somewhere. Because I have found something, people, that I want to protect. Please lend all of us the strength. All except Hijikata-san. He can die anytime. The sadistic young man added.

 _Here's a little bonus chapter for you guys! Forget cliffhangers, I'm not a huge fan of them too. xD_

 _I hope you guys enjoyed reading these updates. I'm really having a hard time deciding on how to end the fic. 2 more chapters to go! Like, review, and follow! You can also PM me for suggestions and constructive criticisms._ :))


	5. COMEBACK

_A/N: Hello! I am so sorry for the late upload. Actually I wanted to update and finish the story in one upload. But it seems that this story would be 8 chapters long! Originally I thought I could finish it in 3-5 chapters but hey, the longer the better!_

 _Note: This fic contains HEAVY manga spoilers if you guys haven't noticed. I am following the storyline and I just add side stories to fulfill my deepest desires. Hahaha I hope you guys enjoy! :)_

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Comeback**

Edo was deserted by the time the former Shinsengumi members arrived. They had heard from the news that an uprising had formed against the Harusame. Amantos from 30 different countries across galaxies swarmed all over the planet. They decided it was the best time to return. They blended in easily disguised amongst the lawlessness of the city.

Apparenly someone crazed and self-slaughtering enough picked a fight against the entire universe. Along with the accountability of deciminating the entire world's populace together with whatever is was.

The Amantos had labelled themselves the Liberation Army. Their primary aim was to 'protect' and 'free' the people from the space pirates. That was what they let on but from what they had observed was that these aliens were at their doorstep waiting for the kill.

Hence the name 'Liberation Army', they abused the lack of mandate thus caused a worldwide state of calamity. Most countries had already collapsed including Edo. With the shogun's sudden AWOL, the bakufu has turned dormant and the people were in total chaos. Clearly, it was an invasion disguised as liberation.

The former policemen, Shinsengumi and Miwarigumi alike, were demoralized to see the city in its current state. The city they once protected and preserved was on the brink of declination. The former rebels whom they absorbed in their army blamed the corrupt government that had lead the people throughout the years. Soon their army was to fall next as different opinions and attitude started to discern in each of them. Kondo-san stepped in before their new-formed army was diminished along with everything else.

"Calm down everybody. Just like all of you, I am disheartened with this sight before me. The city I onced protected with my sword is in shambles now. The government has collapsed and -"

The benign headman abruptly paused in his speech. Nobody listened to him. The men before them were agitated, they brawled and exchanged thoughts about who was to blame in the society. One of the rebels smacked a ex-police officer and the whole group soon fell into a mutinous skirmish, until ex-demon vice captain Hijikata fired a bazooka three times (since one shot could not adequately suffice to their amass number of men.)

"Listen you guys! If we are as disorderly as this, then all of you commit sepukku!! The whole world is at its feet, and now it needs us. If we fall into stupid conflict right here, then I think we should say our goodbyes to our family, children, and everything we once loved in this world. This is not like the stupid battles we fought like till yesterday. Be ready to stake your lives in this battle. If we win, we win our pride and our world. If we lose, all of humanity becomes nothing but space dust. Understand?!"

His sermon was corny and concise yet the words were true. The men suddenly felt the grave weight of the world in their backs. The lot fell silent. Now it was Kondo-san's turn to speak.

"The Avengers are also busy fighting to defend their home land. Even Adolf Hitler and Osama Bin Laden have joined hands to defeat the common enemy just like us. Alexander-san (the great), Conan-kun (the barbarian), and Hercules-nicchan are also off to war. Don't you know these men? If we win this war, our names will be written on textbooks and we will never be forgotten. So all of you strong good men, police or rebels, hold your swords and slash the enemy in front of you. This is the land of the samurai. This is our country. This is our world. Let them have a taste of the samurai spirit that is still alive within us."

All men cheered and they all headed for war.

\--

Countless of explosions were heard all around the town they once called home. Buildings have collapsed. The air was polluted with dust and smoke from the rubbles and gunpowder. Every piece of earth that the aliens landed turned into poor piles of debris and dirt. Anymore of these attacks and their city would fall into the enemies hands.

Three spitting images of a kid with fiery red hair, a plain young man with glasses, and an older man of standing with curly silver hair was holding up a limp young woman. A giant mutt bolt closely behind them. They were running aimlessly amongst the explosions and the overrun of Amantos trying to subdue Edo.

They were rats caught in a death maze. Running was futile as they were deliberately being surrounded. The attackers were set on counterassault to the men who opposed the so-called truce and set fuel to the alienated rage towards their planet.

The opponent was heavily armed with guns and fighting tanks. All they were able to do was to delay their strike by acting coy against the enemy. The trio were losing sight of getting around. There was no way they could defeat all these enemies by themselves. And with those heavy-duty artillery, they didn't stand a chance.

It was by the time that the main forces of the opposition army had brought themselves around. Along fire and smoke, another trio in dark heavy cloaks miraculously appeared. Hope sparked against their bleak thoughts of defeat.

The first one to speak was a dreary middle aged man. He spoke with his cold, deep voice.

"Face forward."

"Hold your swords."

It came from an engaging young man left of them. In contrast those boyish features, his tone was dark and menacing, almost piercing with those blood red eyes.

"Fight, Yorozuya. Fight with us."

A strong middle aged man sat atop one of the enemies fighting tank. Together with his proponents, they suggested an intense fighting spirit to the crew below them. His arms folded on his chest, a faint scar across his face caught in the light.

Without further notice, they leapt into action which left the other three dazed for a minute. Black coattails entailed with velvet undersides flashed across them. They were back. The wounded woman was first to speak in their side.

"They came back."

She said with difficulty. Yet faintly joyous and hopeful that her previous co-workers were back with vengeance. They were going to take the city back.

"The hoodlum police came back to Edo."


	6. OMAKE

**CHAPTER 5.1**

Questions. Questions flooded his brain when he first met those icy cold blue eyes with his fiery ones. There was an astonished look on her face, along with the rest of her crew. He breathed in a shallow one after coming across the idiot trio firsthand after they arrived in Edo. They were hopelessly trapped within the enemies hands before they got here. Feeding his sadistic ego, he amused himself with their timely and bombshelled entrance.

"Hold your swords."

He said and searched for his arch-nemesis on the ground. He had to check if she was alive after going on a voyage trip to her home planet. He was curious as to what happened to her and her meeting/fighting with her family. As he met her eyes, he searched for the answers in the expanse of those sky blue orbs.

His gaze was dutily replied by a quirk on her lip and a smug look on her features. It was as if she answered all the questions running on his mind. Okay, maybe she took care of everything over her side. But on the other hand, they incessantly brought along a bigger problem for everyone.

His bloodlust got the best of him as he started to imagine what kind of fights Danna and the rest of them had in space. He did have a score to settle with someone's big brother.

"Fight Yorozuya. Fight with us."

Kondo-san uttered. Well that would have to wait. Before anything else, there were enemies right in front of them. If it was a fight, then he's got all day and all the enemies waiting for him to cut them down. And so he and his other members sprung into action in defense to the frozen triple baka.

 _So that's it for chapter 5! I added this omake to make things more interesting (and of course to cook something up). And I have rewritten some chapters. My english teacher once told us that the way to become a good writer was to write, rewrite, write, rewrite, and so on! English is not my mother tongue, so if you guys found something wrong grammatically, don't be afraid to speak up! That's it for this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Good day to you. :))_


	7. GOODBYE

_A/N: Hello to you dear reader! Approaching chapter 6 really means a lot to me. Thank you for putting up with my not so good writing all this time!_

 _Shoutout to **Putxi** , thankfully you found the last chapter funny! I have been mixing the fic with humor, not that successfully though since it is very difficult to __duplicate Gintama's amazing humor. Still, thank you for appreciating the attempt you guys._

 _Before reading this chapter, there is something I have to clarify to you guys. I know this this fanfic has been following the manga all this time, but at this point, I am going to have to create my own plot. If you are following the manga, then you should know that the final arc is not yet finish and still far from it. So I am going to have skip to an ending I had created myself. To Sorachi-sensei and to all of you, I am so sorry for getting ahead of myself and creating something like this! Let's get on with the story so you guys get the whole idea._

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **Goodbye**

Kagura proceeded to the port where her brother waited for her. Or else, what remained of it. The war left the place as barren as it was before industrialization was introduced to Edo. She didn't know how the place and the people would ever survive after the war. There was no food, no water, no electricity, and no help from anywhere to come.

They survived the war. Most of them. Everything that happened was still a blur on her head. All she ever made out was how she fought for her life, for her family, and for everything else she held dear on the blue planet.

Kamui came along with the Yatos that supported him. The one-eyed Takasugi came too. They helped kill that space void Utsuro together with Gin-chan and the rest of his old gang. And she was there too and fought alongside together with everybody.

And Papi, he came too. He brought what he had promised to bring. He brought what ended Utsuro. He came to save the planet with the rough price of his own life.

Yes, her Papi was dead. Her bald idiot father decided to die whilst he protected the planet she had called home. He staked his own life to protect what was important for her. And there she was, leaving after her father did everything to save them.

The girl with fiery locks walked silently along with her giant mutt. She didn't want to stay anymore. More like, she couldn't. It was aliens like her who destroyed the whole country and disrupted their peace. It was only fitting that aliens like her left the place after they had ruined it.

 **F L A S H B A C K**

Gin-chan and everybody she knew tried to talk to her out it. Shinpachi threw a fit when she told everybody she was leaving. Anego cried and said that Earth was her home. And that she had a place in everybody's heart. They all begged for her to stay.

She gave them a small smile as she thanked them for all the memories and kindness that they gave her. She will never forget every single one of them. But she wanted to give her father a proper burial. She said she wanted it to be beside her mother back in their home planet. She promised them she'll comeback. She might not know when but she knew she will. She joked about wanting to go on an adventure for a while or try to be an alien hunter like... Like her Papi.

Everybody fell silent when she mentioned her father. War was definitely meant nothing, win or lose. All it brought was chaos, damage, and loss. And sorrow, great sorrow. She thought she couldn't be any more sad after her mother left them. But when she heard the news that his father had been killed by Utsuro, her whole world stopped. She couldn't make out anything. Not even the sound of her own screams as she fought Gintoki and her own comrades when her Yato instincts usurped her and she tried to kill anything that moved within her peripheral, enemies and comrades alike. She couldn't remember what stopped her, only to wake up in a futon and asked for forgiveness from everybody.

She excused herself curtly among the crowd of people who had gathered there for her. There was no changing her mind.

"Kagura."

It was Gin-chan who spoke.

"Are you really going?"

She slowly turned to face her foster father.

"Gin-chan.."

Her eyes rested on the left arm of the silver-haired samurai that wasn't there. Her face subtly grimaced. She didn't want to show him pity or hurt but she did not do well in hiding her emotions in front of the man. His face didn't suggest anything and he clutched his wooden sword which hung on his waist.

"I can understand if this is your decision Kagura. I know that this isn't easy for you. But I hope you would remember that you will always have another father figure right here in earth."

Shinpachi also cut in the scene. He adjusted his glasses, he slightly bowed his head in shame after his earlier outburst.

"Kagura-chan. This is also about your brother is it? Maybe you just couldn't leave him alone after all."

The younger girl turned around at him. Her emotions almost bursted out of her, she let out a small sob and bit back a tear.

"Shinpachi..."

They all huddled in closer. With a sad smile across Gintoki's face, he ushered his foster family to a warm hug. These children surely made their own way into his heart.

As much as possible, he didn't want to have them fight in a war. He didn't want them to learn how it destroyed everything. But these children were different. They were much stronger than he ever was. The war wasn't able to destroy them. If it was anything, it made them grow.

The Yorozuya family huddled in together into a warm hug. Gintoki had a contented smile on his face. On his right side, Shinpachi wiped snot and tears away which was very unmanly of him. Kagura was on his left. She was small and she trembled as she cried in his unpresent arm silently. It broke his heart more than he let on. But she was Kagura, and she would be strong enough to stand up on her own after all of this.

"Geez, what are you guys crying for? Listen you guys, I think it is about time you chose your own career path. You are old enough and you guys have a whole life ahead of you. Just imagine it as me sending you to the bigger city's university to study. You don't have to cry, Gin-chan will always be here for you."

Shinpachi was the first to let go of their foster father. He wiped the remaining tears behind his glasses and made himself presentable enough again.

"Gin-san is right, Kagura-chan. And you have another older brother right here. I will always support you in the things you want to pursue Kagura-chan."

Both men gazed lovingly towards the younger girl. She slowly broke free of her rib-crushing hug. Her eyes were swollen, sweat, tears and snot unintelligibly mixed around her face. Gintoki's face snarled in disgust as he saw his hakama covered in excessive juices from the Yato but brushed it of his face as swiftly as it formed.

Her lips was still upturned as she tried to stop her tears from falling.

"They are right, Kagura-chan. You've got a older sister here for you always."

Otae showed up uninvited and flashed her usual smile. Tsukuyo was beside her too along with Sa-chan.

"Me too, Kagura-chan."

"Anego, Tsukky... "

"Right, and I'll be your mommy once me and Gin-san are married little girl. And you better watch out, this stepmother won't go easy on you."

Sarutobi crossed her arms and adjusted her glasses to glare at the girl. She attempted to appear as the evil stepmother with a cloud of dark aura emitting behind her.

"What the fuck are you appearing for if you're just going to change the atmosphere you masochistic pig?! Make yourself scarce! You're not helping!"

Gintoki roared at the voilet haired ninja stalker.

"Gin-san, I'll be your left hand! I'll be the one to feed you and I'll even wipe your ass for you if you'd like!"

Gintoki ran off to beat up his stalker.

"This old woman could also be of help, Kagura. If you get tired of this worthless silver-permed samurai, you can always come to this grandmother and we can rant together about his uselessness. And there is always rice in the rice cooker to dine with."

Otose also appeared in the scene with Catherine beside her. The two of them gave off a dark and aged atmosphere where in the 5-meter radius they stood upon turned black and white. They seemed to make everything around them turned dry and dreary. They felt lacking with out the beautiful Tama to at least adorn the surroundings with her youth and good manners.

"You don't have to say anything Catherine. I don't need your hideous presence in my life."

Kagura choked as she pulled herself together. It was not like a refined lady like her to be seen crying in front of everybody.

"What did you say bitch? I actually brought your luggage for you to bring with. Good riddance, I can now easily become the beautiful heroine in this story."

"In your fucking dreams, ugly. Who would want to watch an anime with a grotesque character like you as a heroine?"

And a fight broke out as usual. Kondo appeared behind Otae and she stabbed him right immediately with a iron debris lying on the ground with a record breaking speed. Gintoki managed to shake off Sa-chan with a kick in her ass when she crouched on the ground. She was sent flying with a contented shout of glee. Kagura also kicked Catherine flat on the face which made her appearance more unsightly.

Katsura entranced tardily with Elizabeth. He crossed his arms and laughed at the sight before him. He probably didn't know what the situation was all about before he invited himself in as he was nodding in agreement.

Kagura turned and scanned the surroundings. The whole area was a mess, and so were the brains of all the people she knew. But it was good to know that nothing changed, or will ever change even after everything they went through. She was so sure her father up in heaven would laugh boisterously over them at the moment. He wasn't wrong to lay his life for all these people as stupid as they seemed. They all made her happy, and she was sure his father was too up in heaven. Probably busy as he chased after his mother while he begged for forgiveness after how he lived is life and neglected their children after she died.

And then she laughed. She laughed so hard that everybody around her turned their attention to her. She probably looked like the maddest person among them right now. But she didn't care. She was sad that she lost her father, but she's got everyone else who would always be there for her. Gintoki, Shinpachi, Anego, Tsukky, Sadaharu, Soyo-chan, Kyuubei, Nobume, Otose, Zura, Gorilla, Mayora, and the Sadist..

Her thoughts trailed off. The sadist wasn't around. Gin-chan told her he was last seen together with her father Umibozu and then he came back heavily wounded. What could have happened?

Her laughed trailed off and Gintoki was the first who noticed.

"Kagura.."

He caught her attention.

"Kagura, when you're in space, could you send me a prosthetic arm just like one of your father had? You're going to be an alien hunter right? I guess you would be able to afford one. You love Gin-chan so much and you wouldn't be able to stomach it knowing that I'm having a hard time having only one arm right? I wouldn't be able to go on doing jobs like before."

There was a goofy grin on Gintoki's face as he scratched his unruly perm. To his advantage, he tried to look helpless and stupid to persuade the girl to do his bidding.

"So, Gin-chan. That's the only reason why you're agreeing to this right? You think I'll be sending money your way once I start working? No. Way. In. Hell. Gin-chan, I'm sorry."

She shrugged him off immediately. Shinpachi faced Gintoki with disappointment all over his face.

"What are you talking about Gin-san?! You never even paid us! You think you can live off of us when we started earning for ourselves?! No way! From now on I'll also be quitting Yorozuya and find a job of my own! Shame on you Gin-san!"

Gintoki was heart broken. He thought he could get away with it if he used his disability to garner their hearts.

"That is so cruel you children! I didn't raise you to become heartless grown ups! You know, children are supposed to support their parents after they have retired from their work. What do you think you can go on and do away with your lives after I fed and raised you? To hell with that! Do you know how much I sacrificed for you guys?! Sakamoto won't even let me have one of his prosthetics saying I owe him too much! To where have the value of friendship and family gone?"

"Shut it Gin-chan! Do you even hear yourself? Retirement? You are still good enough to work! Don't even use that handicap to excuse yourself! And didn't you say to think of it as sending us of to study in a big university? Parents are still supposed to pay for their children's tuition during college! Don't you dare slack off you old man!"

Kagura exasperatedly reasoned with the disabled samurai. He had an amputated arm, a limp being, and a rotten brain. What would be left of Gin-chan after she left?

 **E N D OF F L A S H B A C K**

She turned to look back at the city she once had lived. One day when the city welcomed amantos like her, one day when she could walk together with these humans and feel like she's one of them, one day when she won't become an alien when she walks this planet, when that day finally happens, then she would be the first one to comeback.

 _That's it for this chapter! This was the hardest chapter to write, it took a lot of time and inspiration to come by. But the length is satisfying, I didn't think this chapter would sum up to 2k words._

 _I'm sorry (not sorry) for killing of Umibozu like that. I even amputated Gintoki's arm. But wars will always have casualties. Perhaps my point of view has been altered, being a Game of Thrones fan lol. I don't know how you guys would feel after that. So please leave a review!_

 _All of us must have speculations on how it might end. And this one is mine, OkiKagu centric. All I can do is promise you an OkiKagu interaction in the next chapter to compensate. I'll try to make it longer than this one. If you're curious then please continue to follow the story! Thank you for your time, good day to you._


	8. MIRACLE

_Second to the last chapter, and finally, an OkiKagu interaction! Forgive me but this might really seem a bit OOC. I've been trying to break their characters and facadè in this fic, especially Sougo since he's a bit down at the edge as a person. Hence all this drama is for him._

 _Thank you so much for the review, dear **Guest**! It warmed my heart that you think the story could compare to the original plot line. I've been doing my best by rewatching episodes just to capture their hearts for this fic._

 _So let's move on!_

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **Miracle**

A limped samurai staggered in pursuit of a young Yato girl. He wasn't accustomed to the creaky crutches that helped him walk at the moment, but the arduous trek did not stop him from going after his infamous rival. Fire ignited inside his chest. He didn't even turned to look back at his elder brothers as they protested and tried to stop him from leaving his sick bed.

That idiot.. He dashed madly as fast as his damned crutches let him. The uneven ground enraged him more with every step. How could she just leave like that? Without even seeing him? Heck, he was at the verge of death. He thought she would at least have some tact to check if he was alive before she leaved.

Sweat beaded in his forehead. The wounds from all over his body burned with every step he took. Yet all he cared about was beating some shit into his rival's head. He didn't know where he was going but somehow his legs took him to the place where he needed to be.

In a distance, he spotted a redheaded girl. The light was faint as the sun rose slowly but her bright clothing and that gigantic dog couldn't be mistakened.

"China!"

He called out as he continued to stagger forward. The young lady stopped in her tracks but didn't turn back. She recognized him by that ridiculous nickname. And he was the last person she wanted to see before she left the planet.

"China, don't you dare walk another step away from me."

He yelled and muttered another curse to his wooden crutches which impeded his approach. As soon as he was a few feet away from her, she turned to look at him.

He looked like hell. Bags weighed under his eyes and he slimmed down a few pounds. His eyes sunk and his cheekbones were more prominent. His lips were cracked and paled, hair unkempt. He looked frightening like a zombie that came back to life.

When his eyes met hers, imaginary sparks cackled. Unlike his usual deadpanned demeanor, he managed to looked grim and intimidating as he tried to stare her down.

An immediate response was formed in her expression as well. Her usual dazzling eyes were dark and she was paler than paper. Her lips was set in a firm line. She remembered the last words her father said to her the last time she saw him alive.

 _He is a fine swordsman._

Animosity crossed her face. Why did her precious final moments with her father had to involve with the sadist? And why should he be here in the first place? She already had a farewell party with her earth family the night before. She made sure her trip would be first thing in the morning when she was sure everybody was still drunk or sober.

She wanted to avoid leaving everybody with a sad goodbye. She even snucked secretly to completely evade anybody she might accidentally stumble upon. Everybody was still in their beds or wasted in some random alley, all except one person. That one guy who was not in her party last night.

"China, you couldn't even tell me you were leaving? And here I thought we were already comrades."

His voice broke out with a crack as his throat ran dry. He had not used his voice in days and the yelling made him feel more parched.

She wasn't in the mood to play the usual spats with her rival. Especially not in his half-dead state. She did not mean to leave him out but she heard that he was still asleep after being heavily wounded.

"Sadist, I thought you were already dead."

His face grew darker as he found no humor in his rival's words.

He was there. He was there at the time that his father, Umibouzu faced off with Utsuro. He saw the strongest alien hunter go down after taking on the immortal monster who only god-knows-how many centuries old. He tried to get in between them even when his senses spiked and Umibozu had drawn the shorter straw. That was how he sustained all those dire injuries.

Maybe he should have _died_ instead of her father.

The girl's face grew serious as she looked away and turned her body outwardly, away from the young man. It was going to be one of those few times when he and his rival confronted each other seriously.

"I heard from Mayora about what happened. You were there right? I don't blame you for anything, sadist, if you need to know. It was Papi's wish to save everyone."

She said as of she heard his thoughts. He didn't know exactly what she has heard about what happened since he had been in a short coma. He had woken up the night before yet he was unable to stand or talk until this morning when he overheard Hijikata and Kondo said that the Yorozuya girl was leaving. As if a miracle, he found himself getting out of bed and making his way to find the said girl.

"China.."

Kagura's shoulders hunched and she looked down on her feet. She had never felt so small. And of all people, she was showing weakness to her renowned rival.

"I'm going with my brother, sadist. I'm going to travel in space for a while. Gin-chan and the Yorozuya is going to be disbanded, I guess."

She shifted uncomfortably while she told specifics to him. She decided to try to be uncharacteristically civil to the sadist since she was going to leave anyway. And because she heard that he tried to help his father that's why he got so beat up.

Words left him. Now it was his turn to look down at his feet. His memory entirely recalled how Umibozu clung to his dear life until his last moments. It was enough to break all Schadenfreude of his sadistic ego.

Emotions were spiralling within him. Anger. Fear. Remorse. Disdain. He had killed so many. He lost count of how many wives he widowed. Or how many children he turned to orphans. He thought he had remotely stopped being conscientious awhile ago, but now he found out that there was still something human left in him.

For the first time in a long time, he felt ashamed of himself. He felt guilt. Yes, it might've been the strongest Yato's will to have died for the sake of the planet her daughter found home, yet he himself wasn't able to protect the one place that he called home. What else can he be able to protect? Not his sister. Not Edo. And definitely not this girl standing in front of him.

He wanted to say it. He wanted to say that he was sorry. He wanted to apologize to China because he wasn't strong enough to protect her or her family. He couldn't do anything but stand there as her father's life was severed right in front of him. But the words never came out of his mouth.

His knees felt weak. His vision became blurry. All he made out was the sound of his wooden crutches dropped to the ground and a warm and lithe body against his own.

It was warm. The first ray of sunshine enveloped her sensitive skin. And there was another kind of warm which spread on her back side. It was the heat of another body on her own. Her heart raced and her cheeks glowed rosy. Their breathes mingled. When she exhibited no resistance, the body pulled her more tightly into him.

And she just stood there. Partly astonished. Partly beguiled. Partly reassured. The king of sadist burrowed his head into the crook of her neck. And she reminded herself that he was injured and vulnerable at the time, she figured maybe she could tear down her own defenses too.

In a few audibled heartbeats, she voiced in her most quiet tone.

"Sadist.. What was he like? I mean, before he died."

The girl's susurrant voice revibrated her lungs which rousted him from his embrace. He tried to regained his wit and composure. He was ready to say that he tripped to acquit himself from his daring gestures towards his younger rival. But like before, she indicated no signs of disapproval.

He balanced himself up with one leg as the other was still badly limped. His face was as red as her dress, as if the color plastered into his face when it was buried upon it. She didn't turned to face him and continued to stare blankly at the horizon.

"He was cool. Bald and really bad-ass until the end."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Will you comeback?"

A childlike Kagura turned to face him. Her face was flushed and she was teary-eyed. He had never seen her in such an expression before. And she seemed unaware, or just not caring about how she looked like at the moment. His heart clenched at the state of his rival. Shock and concern was painted on his face. He wanted to hug her again, but this time he fought down the urge.

"Earth is still my home. But like Papi told me before, birds like us only find a temporary branch to rest upon. This planet is still too small for me, I guess."

Right, she was too big for this world.

He will surely miss those full blown fights and endless rivalry. More than he let on, those foolish spats made him feel like it was okay to be himself. There was no one else who could replace this girl in his life.

He laughed at himself in his mind. Who would have thought that this girl would make him feel lacking now that she was leaving this way. Making fun of her was really just a way to kill time for him, or that was what he thought. This girl had thawed his dark soul with her bright one and had broken a few walls within him. He had absolutely no idea until he confronted her himself. Only today, when she was about to leave them.

A low growl came from the giant dog god which sat quietly beside them all while they conversed. Both of them abruptly noticed the dog become wary and spotted a third person coming up to them.

x

 _A cliffhanger? Really? Since this fic might be coming to an end, I thought I would spice up things a bit. Who might've walked in the sadist couple in their most intimate interaction? You guys hold on for the next update to find out!_

 _I've been doing research about sadistic personality disorder, FYI. **Schadenfreude** (read as SHA-DEN-FROI-DA) is, according to wiki, **the pleasure derived from the misfortune of others.** It correlates to sadism and I strongly think this applies much to our sadistic character Okita Sougo._ _I am basing his character on these clinical theories._

 _Furthermore, still according to Wikipedia, **When children evaluate a misfortune as severe, sympathy, and consequently, the desire to grant a reward is increased. Likewise, children feel more sympathy towards and grant more rewards to the female protagonist.** Okita felt responsible for Umibouzu's death, which lead him to grant Kagura a 'reward' with a back hug. Isn't that cute? xD_

 _I really wanted to take up Psychology before that's why I am inclined to understanding both these characters complexity. I ended up studying Electrical Engineering (lol). Please bear with my poor heart's desires and continue following the story._

 _Excuse me for the long author's note, I feel obliged to explain myself to you guys. I promise a big bang on the fic's most likely ending! Stay tuned!_


	9. WAITING

_AN: Took me a year to upload the final chapter of this story. So much has happened, first off I would like to apologize for such a late upload. I lost my phone, my email got blocked and all of my drafts were gone. I just recovered all of these documents recently and decided to upload this long-awaited final chapter. So much for a cliff-hanger! 'Scuse for all the rambling, read on!_

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **Waiting**

"Sadaharu, stay."

Kagura silenced her dog with a pat on its fur and turned to face at their third company. Her eyes widened and her breathe hitched when she met the same blue eyes with her genetic build up.

Her brother Kamui strode towards them. How the hell could her moronic brother choose to walk in at the most inappropriate time? Panic rose within her. The rational part of her mind tried to subside her shock.

"Kamui.. I was just on my way.. "

Her words fumbled while her voice tensed up like there was a lump stuck on her throat as she spoke. She wanted to yell at him to get lost. But she couldn't help feel uncomfortable. How long has he been there? Not long enough to witness everything right? She prayed silently to no one in particular.

"Little sister, you were taking long enough. I thought you already changed your mind."

Kamui stood a few feet away from them and flashed his characteristic fake smile at her. She didn't notice that she was holding her breathe. She tried to search any indication that he had seen her being a bit too tight, in one way or the other, with the other sadist. But she couldn't figure out anything beneath that two-faced beam.

"Wait, aren't you Mr. Policeman? I didn't know you were close with my little sister. Did you come to say goodbye?"

He regarded the man next to her like it was the first time he noticed his presence. Calm blue eyes matched fervent red ones. Kagura felt uneasy and she gripped her parasol subtly. These guys had a history after all. She looked back and forth at the two young men in front of her.

The sadist looked unfazed and he was back to his lackadaisical, uncaring self. But there was a fire in his eyes that was not left incognizant to both Yatos. She didn't know how he was able to stand upright at the moment but he looked like he managed just fine. Kamui on the otherhand was cool and composed yet Kagura knew he could launch a fatal assault in less than a heartbeat.

"No, I came to stop her from leaving."

Kagura froze. What the hell was this bastard talking about? She was not sure when his maniac brother was thinking. But with the sadist's state, he could be sent flying in one flick of Kamui's fingers. The atmosphere was thick and the air felt noxious to breathe in.

He saw us.

The idea dawned darkly in the young girl's mind. Her instincts was on high alert for any signal of aggression between the two men. She was not sure if she could successfully get in between if her older brother decided to slaughter any man who dared touched his younger sister in his presence.

Sougo was tense. He hated the fact that he was out of commission at the moment. He had wanted to cross swords with the Yato ever since he saw him on earth a few days before. Yet they never had a chance for a stand-off since the war was going on.

"Kamui, I'm still going. Don't listen to this bastard. He means nothing to me."

Sougo felt like someone stabbed him in the gut and it was a hundred times worse than waking up after a coma. Seriously,China? He thought in his mind and hoped that some strange kooky outside forces would allow him to communicate with the girl telepathically. Even if he knew she only tried to cover up his invigorating retort, that didn't help when she said it too straightforward and openly. Did he really not mean anything to the China girl? After all those years of endless match offs and dispute, did he really not leave any impression to his noted rival?

It irked him, and it provoked him further to meet the eyes of his rival's male Chinese copy. He stood across him with a beam, but with another mix of neurotic sister complex as his younger sister took his side literally. Sougo's face was absent of any emotion. It made him look more menacing and sadistical. His idiosyncratic calm could make a child cry and go home shrieking. Being the prince of sadists was written all over his face.

"Go home sadist. Suck mayonnaise from Hijikata's breasts or something."

The girl tried to detached himself from the sadist coldly. He wouldn't mind anyway, she thought. They had always regarded each other in the same manner. It was better to leave things as it was on earth. She could only hope that things would be the same when she cameback or if she could. She'll find a way to comeback whatever happens.

She nudged her older brother and ushered him to get moving. Thankfully, her brother obliged. They were going in their father's airship. She left the sandy haired young man who stood complacently as he watched them leave.

Two individuals cloaked in heavy artillery parasol stood in front of make-shift graves. There was a light drizzle back in the Yato's home planet. It was nothing new in the place where the rain never let up.

Burying their father did not take long since they possesed the most maniacal strength in the entire universe. Now there lied two stone graves at the edge of the cliff where their mother was first buried. Their was a bunch of pink flowers strung together on the ground, the ones their mother once liked, as an offering. Suprisingly, Kamui was the first to regard their deceased parents.

"Mother, stupid father, your youngest girl here found herself an earthling boyfriend."

It was the first time Kagura's older brother mentioned anything about their final episode back in earth. She had expected him to say anything about what happened during their trip but he took his time while mentally torturing and unnerving her with innocent smiles and pats in the back. Anybody who could have been watching would think that it was a nice redeemed brother-sister relationship they had formed, not to think that it was some sort of sign of unverbal mockery only they had shared. She had been wise not to cut any retort to his brother otherwise that would prove her to be guilty of whatever idiotic ideas he had in mind.

"He is not my boyfriend you moron. Save me the teasing, will you? Besides, it's not my fault nobody would like an idiot like you."

"What gave you the idea that I wanted stupid things like love, little sister? I don't need a rag doll that could die when I pick a whole right through its body. It would be wiser to forget that weakling Kagura. I could kill that guy anytime."

He said all of these threats with a smile on his face. She was vexed but tried to contain herself in front of their parents graves.

"Kamui, if you touch him or any other people back in earth, then our deal is off. You know I only came with you because I had conditions."

She was dead serious now. Kamui did come to help them salvage the planet from plausible extinction but that doesn't absolve him of his crimes. She could never put her trust fully to a psychopath like him so she struck him a deal. She would come with him to space in order to save her friends' lives in earth.

"I know, little sister. I wouldn't even think about bringing you along in the first place if there isn't something that I needed from a weakling like you. But if I see that bastard taking advantage of you again, so then I wouldn't hesitate to kill him."

He looked at her more seriously this time even though his tone did not suggest it.

"He won't, Kamui. And besides, we both need him alive. He was the only person who saw how Papi killed that Utsuro. If our aim is to kill more space voids like him in the universe, then we would need the information, yes? "

He nodded at her and stared back at the graves in front of them.

"I know that's why I still haven't killed him. You gave him the drug, right? That was supposed to surpress his memories for the mean time. We wouldn't want him or anybody to find out about our identity. The whole universe will have their eyes on us. We can't have that, can we?"

She couldn't help but nod. Her faced slightly grimaced. Yes, she had drugged the sadist the night before she left earth. She reminded herself that it was for his own safety. The sadist would soon be playing a big part on their journey, since he was a key part to all of this intriguing case about their bloodline. She was happy she was able to keep him and all of her friends back on earth alive.

But the story was still starting, and the storm was slightly brewing. Overheaded clouds cackled with fear and thunder. Two young yatos in search of their interesting secret prowress due to their mismatched bloodlines will soon traverse the universe. And that would be another story.

END

 _AN: I absolutely love the Oki-Kagu-Kamu trio! Hope this fic was a satifactory read. I am so happy I was able to write since I love the anime so much. I hope to be writing again soon, (hopefully a sequel, and one shot fics) please follow the author for more updates about stories I'll be posting soon. More power to you!_


End file.
